Two people's suffering
by Zelink-Triforce
Summary: Zelda has saved Hyrule by marrying Ganondorf but both her and Link and suffering from this decision. Can they overcome this problem? Lemons and hinted rape.  Main pairing: Zelda x Link, with a little Link x Saria and Zelda x Ganondorf
1. Names

_**Okay so, after finding my old Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time game, I decided to write a little fic about it. Basically this is taken from Ocarina of time etc. I really hope you like it.**_

The sound of Skulltula flooded through the small space, the hair's on the back of his neck stood on end.

After bringing out his master sword the battle was already decided. Their writhing bodies squirmed beside his feet. He ignored their cries as he picked up his awarding tokens and headed back towards Castle town.

Parade banter and celebrations were still taking place after the 'big day'. He still couldn't believe it.

There she sat, her fingers intertwined with someone else's. It made his heart cry just looking at her.

"Princess, I have done as you asked." He spoke blankly.

"Link! You are finally back! I was worried." She gave a slanted smile.

"Why? I've been doing this my whole life...there is no need to worry, m'am." He stared through her.

She turned to _him_.

He could almost see the smirk among his face.

Ganondorf sat there; fancy new clothes, servants at his call and most importantly, he had her. He was the last person she saw each night. After all... they were married now.

Fair enough it _was_ to save Hyrule, but still.

From the start Link knew he had loved Zelda, he had trekked through hidden lands, forgotten villages and cursed forests just for her, not Hyrule.

He awaked from his thoughts and spoke,

"Please excuse me, m'am." He turned and walked away.

"Link wait-."

"Let him go!" Ganondorf roared at her.

Link shook his head before finally leaving.

He needed to find Saria.

**III**

She was in her usual spot; the secret meadow.

Her face was unseen as she arrived, her precious Ocarina placed in her hands, loving sounds emitting from the instrument.

She didn't seam surprised to see him, after all his visits were becoming more and more frequent.

"Link..." she smiled wearily, music stopping.

"Am I interrupting?" he sighed, placing himself next to her.

"Not at all, you know I never mind having you here." She blushed slightly, pushing a strand of emerald hair behind her ear.

"What were you playing just now?" Link marvelled at her Ocarina.

"Just something my mother taught me..." her voice trailed off.

"Well it was beautiful-,"

"Just like Zelda?" she snapped

Her sudden outburst surprised him, a frown creasing on his brow.

"What are you talking about-?"

"Aw, come on Link! It's obvious you like her, just admit it..." She turned away abruptly from him.

"S-Saria...?" he gently grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Link, I really am!" she sighed turning back to him, "It's just- never mind! Let me teach you that song!" she giggled.

Bewildered he nodded his head.

**III**

Zelda rubbed softly at her sore arms, marks from the last time still slightly visible.

She sat up in bed sighing. To her right Ganondorf lay snoozing heavily, choked snores leaving his chest.

Sadness filled her features, tears welling in her eyes. So much had changed over the past two years. The only that mattered was that Hyrule was safe...right?

Link hated her now; she could see it in his face whenever he looked at her. They were both suffering for the country of Hyrule.

Salty tears escaped from her eyes and trailed slowly down her cheeks.

The figure beside her stirred slightly causing her to jump. Quickly she wiped her cheeks and put on a false smile, waiting.

"Zelda." He sat upright and stared her down, forcing her to look away.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" he growled.

She turned slightly before her chin was gripped by his strong hold, pulling her face forward.

"I'm hungry-."

"Right away."

She rose from the bed, shaking as she left the room.

"You have ten minutes!" his voice called after the door had closed.

Her eyes widened with realisation, the pace of her walk turning into a small run.

Once in the kitchen she screamed,

"You have ten minutes!"

Her servants began their work at once, murmured voices running around.

She leant carefully on the door frame, trying to keep her balance.

"M'am, are you okay?" Impa asked.

"Please...get me Link." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Yes m'am!" Impa ran away.

"M'am, its ready!" a servant handed her the food tray.

"Thank you!"

She sighed in relief as she realised that there was still three minutes to spare.

Zelda scurried down the halls and re-entered her room.

Ganondorf sat there, completely in the nude, staring lustfully at her.

"Here's you food, Ganondorf." Zelda sang, placing the tray on the already soiled covers.

"Come here!" he ordered.

She slowly placed herself next to him on the bed, eyeing him sharply.

He placed his hand on the top of her thigh, moving further up her leg with every passing second. His hot breath tickled at her neck making her cringe.

Her eyes flashed wide with realisation once again.

_No! No! No! _Her mind screamed.

"But I made it within the time you gave me! This isn't fair!" she cried

He gave her a backhand to the face, anger evident in his eyes.

"Don't speak!" he placed a clammy palm over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Even before she had the chance for her clothes to be removed, she already knew what was going to happen.

**III**

Link rose from his place next to Saria, earning himself a frown from the small girl.

"Where are you going?" she stood up.

"Home, I have along day tomorrow, I'll walk you home." He smiled, leading the way.

"Okay." She began to walk through the lost woods with him.

Various sounds and unknown creature stirred around the two of them.

Link kept his sword within near reach, just in case. Saria walked confidently beside him, I mean, there was no reason to be scared. After all she was with Link, he would save her if the opportunity arose, right?

They arrived in the village not long after, night already fallen over the sky.

"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" he looked towards her, worry in his features.

He wasn't really in the mood for Saria's father arguing with him.

"By me, you mean you right? No, you should be fine and besides, he knows where I am," she smiled slightly, opening her door slightly, "thank you again for walking me home, Link" she laughed nervously.

"Good. Well then, I better be going."

"Okay." She closed the door behind herself leaving him standing there.

Should he have kissed her? Was he fool for not? He shook his head, this was stupid! Why would Saria like him? She had every guy in Hyrule wanting her. But she did seam pretty annoyed about the whole Zelda thing...

He knocked quickly on the door, his mind reeling through every possible response. She answered hesitantly, but before she could even see who was standing there he pulled her close.

Her eyes were gleaming with surprise.

A startled gasp escaped her mouth as her chest collided with his.

"Link-."

His lips met with hers, both their lips puckering with one another's. She pulled back slowly, confusion painted on her face.

"Link, what are you doing?" she studied his eyes intently.

"I'll be honest with you Saria, I don't know! It just felt... right!" he sighed.

Doubt flashed over her face before it was replaced with joy.

She pressed their lips together once more, this time she moved her lips in unison with his.

A soft moan escaped her lips and entered his mouth, causing him to do the same.

After well over five minutes of kissing Link finally pulled away,

"We can't really do this here-."

She pushed open the front door and yelled in, "I'm going shopping!"

Before she could await a reply she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

**III**

The secret meadow was quiet at night and the stars were easily visible.

"We can do it here." She leapt into his arms and began to kiss him once again.

His fingers fumbled clumsily at her buttons, sighing with relief when her shirt was removed from her skin.

He marvelled at her for a few moments, the silence unnerving her and making her cross her arms over her chest.

"Stop staring!" she frowned

"I'm sorry." He moved closer to her, connecting his lips with her neck.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and relishing this rare moment.

They both lay down on top of the soft grass, Saria's body above his.

She stripped him from his trousers first, leaving him in only his underwear. His breathing sped up to a high rate, his eyes watching her closely.

Her hands grabbed around until they found what they were looking for. His semi-hard member began to throb painfully.

"Don't worry, I promise to stop your suffering." She whispered, lowering her head.

He could feel her cool breath near his penis before her wet tongue slid over his top layer or skin.

He let out a few moans as she continued to run her tongue over his sensitive spot.

Not long after her mouth fully engulfed half of his member. Her head bobbed up and down slowly.

Stifled moans and cries left the boy's mouth, his fingers were dug deeply into the earth.

"Z-Zelda..." he whispered

Saria's pace slowed so that she could hear what he was saying.

"Zelda!" he cried as he reached his orgasm.

Saria moved back carefully, disgust running through her body.

**_Well? What do you think? Please review it would help so much! I need encouragement for the next chapter. More Zelda x link next chapter, I promise._**


	2. Leaving

_**So here is the second chapter! Okay so, some problems arise, people leave blah-blah-blah! You will just have to read it.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please, please review!**_

Had he just said Zelda?

Saria removed her mouth and sat up, listening to the rapid breathe of the boy beneath her.

His eyes were closed and his expression was calm with bliss.

"L-Link..." she whispered

"...yeah?" he spoke between gasps of breath

"Did you just say Zelda?" her voice cracked.

His eyes flashed open, his breath stopped.

"What? Of course not-!"

"Don't Link! Just forget about it, I was stupid for doing this." She stood, grabbing her clothes and left for the exit.

"Saria wait!" he called

She began to run, leaving him sat there –still half naked- alone.

He collected his clothes and proceeded to get dressed.

A flicker to his left caught his eye. He turned to see Impa, face flooded with concern.

"Link, you shall return to Castle town with me. Princess Zelda is awaiting your arrival." The sheikah shouted.

"What does she want now-?"

"Please, we have no time!" Impa grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her.

_Could it be Ganondorf? What had he done now? If he saw him..._

**III**

When they arrived at Castle town Link ran ahead, searching for any trouble.

"This way!" Impa dragged him towards the Castle.

The smell of death hit his nose before he could even see what had happened. The bodies of about ten servants lay scattered around the throne room. One of them being Zelda.

She lay sobbing loudly against one of the corpses

"No." Link ran up to her small figure, eyes frightened.

"No, no, no, no! M'am!" he screamed.

Her eyes fluttered towards him, her face drowsy and bruised.

"Link?" she sat upright, "thank god you are here." She croaked.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

She flinched slightly, "Come here." She motioned for him to sit next to her.

He knelt besides her, letting her get close enough to whisper into his ear.

"You need to take the people and leave Hyrule, for your own good-."

"What about you?" both he and Impa spoke in unison.

"I will stay here of course-."

"Don't try to be a hero, m'am." Link pulled away from her.

"I could say the same to you-."

"Don't." He warned.

"Why do we have to leave?" Impa interrupted

"Ganondorf has left on a rampage, now is your only chance!" she shrieked, "Just look what he's done..." she looked over towards the servants.

"Innocent people." She cried

Link lowered his head, hands curling into fists.

"Why?" he whispered

Zelda stared at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"He has everything he could want! The throne, control, power, and even..." his voice trailed off.

"No! I won't allow this to happen anymore. Just look at yourself, m'am-."

"Stop calling me that! I hate it! I really do, so just stop!"

Silence filled the room, her eyes flaring with anger.

"I will go; I will take the people of castle town with me away from Hyrule. I will save you all..." he turned and left.

**III**

Zelda sat there silently for a while, thinking over what had just happened.

"Zelda, we should get you cleaned up for when Ganondorf returns. I will only anger him more." Impa helped the girl up, slowly.

"Oh..." Zelda replied bewildered

"Look what he's doing to you! This can't go on anymore, let Link help."

"But he will only get killed." She winced as the sheikah cleaned up her bust lip.

"Do you doubt his ability that much?" Impa frowned

"No it's just..."

"You care about him." Impa stated.

Zelda sighed, defeated.

Did she care about Link? At first she only saw him as an aspect, an object even, for saving Hyrule and when that option failed she had completely tossed him to the side. She had thought that he would always be there for her, but when her 'marriage' with Ganondorf was filed he just left. Once He was gone, that was when she realised she needed him. In the beginning she just yearned for his usual attention but as the months passed and his hate grew, she started to wonder if maybe there was something... more.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as finally understood how bad she had treated him. She had led him on for years, not thinking twice about how he even felt.

"I just don't want to cause him anymore trouble." She cried.

**III**

Link marched his way into every store, house and stall repeating the same words,

"Everyone! Please pay attention! Go to the water fountain at once, all will be explained there. Bring any weapons you have. These are orders from princess Zelda-."

Once her name was said, each time people would begin to scurry away.

Most of Castle town were soon gathered near the fountain, confused and anxious glances been passed around.

"What's going on, Link?" an elderly woman stepped forwards.

"Ganondorf has left and now is out only chance to leave."

"Well, where has he gone? Won't he come back soon." A small woman shouted.

"... We don't know." A familiar voice sounded from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned around to see Zelda, a serious tone on her face.

"Princess Zelda!" the crowd gasped.

Small murmurs flooded around the crowd, it had been over three months since they had seen their beloved highness.

"You must all leave at once, there shall be no arguments. Gather all women and children as the will be protected by following men. All weapons you own shall be brought a long. I will send twenty royal guards and also Link." She said loudly.

There was stunned silence for a while, until one man spoke.

"Okay, let's go collect all our weapons, men!"

An enthusiastic roar broke out and the men ran off in different directions.

"Link follow me." Zelda walked into the back alley.

Link followed obediently, butterflies colliding inside his stomach.

Her eyes glowed with both excitement and fear.

"Link, I just want you to be safe, so here." She pushed her hands forwards, a small object inside them.

"What is it?"

"It was my fathers, please take it."

The object she handed him was a small medallion. Upon it shone the sign of the triforce.

"How will this help?"

"You'll see." She smiled sadly.

"Thank you." He sighed.

As he turned to leave she wrapped her arms tightly around his arm, hugging him close to her.

"Goodbye Link." She wept loudly.

"Goodbye... Zelda." He turned and left.

Around the fountain stood over fifty people, including the twenty guards.

"Where are the rest?" a soldier spoke.

"They got scared and went home." A little girl chimed.

"We better get going." Link said quietly, leading the way.

Leaving Castle town behind...

_**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**_


	3. Pain

_**So here's the next chapter, however I shall warn you now; This chapter contains things that some people may find distressing or even offensive, **_**and_ I do NOT support any of the events that happen!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Fear was streaming through Link's body, every little sound making him flinch.

A crowd of now forty nine people trailing behind him – a royal soldier had died after falling prey to a golden Skulltula- each and every one of them shaken from the experience.

They had headed west from Castle town towards Kakariko village, as far away from Gerudo as they could get.

Sun was just setting as they arrived there, many children whining from the long walk.

"Impa has arranged that we stay here overnight. Choose any house you like." A guard announced.

The cluster of people separated into odd directions.

"We will meet at this point before dawn." The soldier continued.

Link shuffled along the dusty path towards a house he knew all too well. An elderly potion maker named Connie often let him sleep there if he was nearby.

He knocked twice before entering part of the usual routine.

She was sat at her desk writing down ingredients and tusking every so often.

"Link," she laughed, "what brings you back here so soon?" she turned to face him, small smile on her face.

"Just a small task, that's all." He said quietly.

"Well you know where everything is." She turned back to her work.

"Thank you." He headed towards the spare bedroom.

He spread out widely on the bed, thoughts taking over.

What the hell was going on? Everything was moving too fast, he had been given too much responsibility! But hadn't he volunteered himself...? What about Zelda? What would happen once Ganondorf figured out what was going on? What if he caught them in the act? Surely they would be killed-?

No! He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He curled into a foetal position, locking his eyes shut.

**III**

All Zelda could do was wait.

In fact she waited for hours, eyes glued on the large doors.

When she heard the door open she instantly began to tremble, finger nails piercing through the leather arms on the chair.

She could hear his footsteps approaching. Her heart began to beat at an unnatural pace, stopping slightly when his figure emerged.

His dark eyes glared at her; however they didn't look 'angry'.

"You're finally home." Her voice echoed off of the walls.

"I had a few things to sort out." He growled.

"And that included killing ten of my servants?" she raised a challenging eyebrow, "well, as long as it's all sorted now."

"Soon." He sat down next to her, "where is everyone?"

Her body stiffened as he turned to question her.

"What do you mean?" she said quietly.

"When I came over the bridge there was no one in sight." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Well it is pretty late-."

"Don't lie Zelda..." he sighed.

"But I'm not-."

He clasped her wrist sharply, a flinch arising from her face.

"Tell me the truth Zelda!" his eyes widened as his voice rose.

"I promise I am not lying!" she cried.

There was silence for a moment before he stood, hand still gripping her wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"You will know soon enough." He smirked.

They both entered a small and compact room – the same used for the servants headquarters -.

"Now that no one is around I can do whatever I want."

He grinned, pinning her roughly against the wall.

His hot breath tickled uncomfortably on her neck, his hands roamed over her body making her squirm.

"Please stop..."she whispered sadly into his ear.

"No." He said boldly.

"Please... don't do this to me anymore. I don't want this..." she wept.

"I don't _care_ what you want, princess."

_I don't care what you want..._

_I don't care..._

The words echoed through her head, never ending.

**III**

Link woke with a start, a loud banging on his door.

"Link! Open up!" Connie shrieked from the other side of the door.

He clambered towards the door, opening it widely.

"What's wrong?" he yawned.

"I've got a letter for you." She handed him the smooth paper.

He read it quickly, eyes widening with each word.

_Dear Link,_

_Things seam to be going worse than we had planned. Ganondorf returned late last night, however he seams to believe anything we tell him at the moment. Zelda is coping but it is not easy, yet do not return! You have a duty to get these people as far from Hyrule as possible. Once that task is done, _then_ you may return back here._

_Zelda is counting on you. Please hurry and be safe,_

_Impa._

He sighed, the realisation hitting him like a brick. He had never felt so conflicted before.

"Link...?" Connie whispered.

"I have to get going." He grabbed his sword and placed it inside its sheath, "thank you for your hospitality." He rushed passed her, putting 120 rupees on the kitchen counter.

Outside everyone was gathered, worry plastered on their faces.

"Are we leaving?" a small boy asked curiously.

"Yes-."

"Where are we going?"

"Out through Kokiri forest, into the lost woods, then out through there." Link called.

He placed his sheath over his shoulder, waving an arm, indicating for the people to follow.

**III**

Zelda's whole body shook from the experience she had just lived. Her long hair was matted to her wet cheeks, eyes solid shut.

How could she continuously let him do this to her? It enraged her, clenching her fists she tried to hold it all back.

Bile rose up inside her throat, she covered her mouth sharply.

Every muscle below her waist ached, both eyes smothered with plump coloured bruises, lips covered in her blood.

She wondered where Link was. Already she missed him.

As she sat up pain circled around inside her stomach. Why was all this happening to her?

She felt disgusted; no longer could she hold it back.

Zelda shot off from the bed, scrambling down the hall until she found the bathroom.

Loudly she retched up blood, silently she sobbed to herself.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, slowly she turned her head.

Impa stood there, eyes showing distress and worry. She stepped forward and crouched beside the girl.

"Zelda, you need to bring Link back! This can't go on anymore!"

"No... First he must save... the people." She whispered in small gasps.

"But this is too much-."

"No." Zelda attempted to stand but her knees buckled forcing her to the ground.

"M'am!"

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, "I'm okay."

Impa looked down towards the floor where Zelda now sat in a pool of her own blood,

"Why are you bleeding so much?"

"Oh... this always happens." Zelda smiled weakly, "It's for the best."

A light slowly flickered inside of the sheikh's head.

"Oh Zelda...there was a baby?" Impa whispered sadly.

"Well it's gone now..." she whined.

"This isn't healthy! Come on," Impa pulled the girl up, looking at her dirty clothes, "let's get you cleaned up."

**III**

Wind and rain bombarded the group of survivors, pulling smaller people from their feet.

Kokiri forest was still far in the distance, at least two days away.

Link had never noticed how far he usually walked.

The sun was just starting to rise and many had grown frustrated with the weather.

"Can we please stop somewhere?" a royal guard asked quietly.

Link nodded, pointing off towards an open cave near the hillside.

"We'll stay here!" one guard shouted over the storm.

Once inside the cave everyone focused around a small one of the women had started.

Link sat away from the crowd, closer to the exit. He didn't like staying around large crowds for too long and appreciated the small part of the day when he could be alone.

**III**

She sat with the rest of the survivors, a small fire keeping her warm.

"I never noticed how quiet Link was." A guard spoke quietly.

"He always seamed so energetic." And elderly man sighed

She looked towards the boy, his soaked blond hair flat against his neck.

She stood and went over to him, sitting down hesitantly next to him. He looked her over slowly, starting from her mid length auburn hair all the way to her perky figure.

She blushed before speaking,

"Why are you all alone?"

She waited for his answer, a small smile surfacing on his lips.

"I don't like been around large groups for too long." He admitted.

"I can leave if-."

"No, that's okay."

There was a comfortable silence before he spoke,

"What's your name? If I can ask...?"

She giggled, "I'm Malon, it's nice to meet you!" she held out her hand.

He shook it willingly, "I'm Link."

"I know, everyone's always talking about you."

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"Yep! Especially after you agreed to lead us out of Hyrule!"

"Don't mention it." He sighed, "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking but, don't I know you from somewhere?"

She laughed cheerfully, "My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch."

"That explains it." He laughed along with her.

She frowned slightly, "You seam...sad." she moved closer so that she could see his face better.

"I think I'm going to sleep, you should get some too. We have a long day tomorrow." He stood to leave.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She headed back towards the crowd of people, listening absently to their chatter.

_**Too mean? Please tell me what you think!**_


	4. A new ally

_**So first off, thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters! I really appreciate it. **_

**_In this chapter Link finds a new ally, someone who just may come in handy for the future!_**

Zelda was sat in the royal garden, harp placed in her hands and quiet sounds leaving the instrument. Her mind completely at ease, eyes closed and peaceful-

"Princess Zelda!" a servant appeared suddenly.

Zelda opened her eyes, slightly annoyed that her rare moment of peace was now ruined.

"The king and queen of Hyrule are on their way here-"

She raced to her feet, running recklessly towards the castle.

When inside she ran to her room and pulled on her best dress, brushed out her hair over ten times, all before attempting to cover up the remaining visible bruises.

Downstairs Ganondorf was already waiting, a smug expression on his face.

"You're late." He growled before entering first.

She shuffled slowly after, a fake smile glued onto her face.

The queen smiled warmly, "Zelda, you look well."

_Ha._ Zelda thought before replying, "Thank you."

"I believe we've never had the...pleasure of meeting." The queen struggled for words as she turned to Ganondorf.

"I am Ganondorf, Zelda's _beloved _husband." He cheered.

He was almost unrecognisable, laughter flooded his eyes and a hearty cheer continued to escape from his chest.

After hours of fake smiled and lies the king and queen finally left.

"I hope to see you again." The king smiled as he kissed Zelda softly on the cheek.

"You too." She sang.

Once the door was closed his personality changed instantly. The smiled faded from his face and a large grin covered it.

"I think we've got them fooled." He roared, "They won't be bothering us anytime soon."

For once she could agree with him. The king and queen suspected nothing.

A slight tickled suddenly erupted in her throat, causing her to pull out her spare tissue. She coughed slightly into the paper, small red splodges covering the material.

**III**

Link had known from the start that he could not protect all of these people.

By the time they had reached kokiri forest only thirty five out of the fifty remained – seven guards and twenty eight others – after a planned ambush by some Gerudo guards, killing twelve guards and one helpless woman and her husband who had badly retaliated.

Kokiri was quiet as usual and he was welcomed by most residents.

He turned towards the anxious crowd,

"Start camp over there," he pointed towards his house, "I need to sort something out." He walked off.

He needed to find Saria

When he arrived at her house he was met with her father,

"You have nerve showing up here! I swear I will-"

"Is Saria here?" Link interrupted.

"No she's not, but I'm not telling you-"

Link sprinted back the other way, leaving her father alone on the front porch.

He new exactly where she would be.

**III**

She was in her usual place in the meadow, Ocarina in her hands.

"Saria!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

Full frontal anger covered her face, disgust blinding her sight.

"Get away from me!" she stood to leave.

"Just let me explain-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Link!" she shrieked.

"I just want you to know that I am truly sorry, this is my last and only chance to say it."

She frowned deeply.

"Why?"

"I have a task with a 90% chance of failure."

Everyone knew that failure meant death.

She looked over him quickly,

"You're an absolute mess."

"I've been travelling for over a week. Give me a break!" he snapped.

"...Well good look on your travels."

"Yeah..."

He walked back towards Kokiri.

**III**

Zelda liked it whenever Ganondorf was out of the castle. In fact she loved it. She could play her harp, sing around the castle, paint in the garden and even talk to the servants.

As she was lying down on the grass in the garden Impa appeared above her,

"M'am I have letter."

"Show me it later-"

"It's from Link-"

Her eyes flashed open and she bolted upright.

"Pass it here!" she snatched it from her grip.

_Dear Zelda, we have just arrived in Kokiri, 39 people have survived out of the 50, eight guards have died a long with two towns people after an ambush by some Gerudo guards and a Skulltula. We are heading through the lost woods next._

_Please reply._

_Link._

A radiant smile ran across Zelda's face, a warm laugh rising in her throat.

"Impa, burn this letter and get me some paper and a pen." She demanded.

Impa grinned. This was the Zelda she knew and cared for.

As soon as Impa returned Zelda's pen was racing across the paper.

"Send this immediately!"

"Yes!" Impa ran off.

**III**

"Here take this." Malon handed him a piece of bread.

Link smiled, enjoying the extra company she was giving him.

"Thanks."

"It's a nice place you have here." She looked around his spacious room.

"It's barely mine, I'm never here." He began to eat the warm bread.

"Oh, do you stay at your girlfriends-?"

He swallowed the bread too fast, causing him to choke.

"I-I'm sorry, that's private!" Malon stuttered.

"Um, I don't have a girlfriend," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow! I'm sorry!" she turned red.

"Wow?" he smirked.

"It's just that, well erm- never mind!" her voice rose.

"Okay then?"

There was a few moments of awkward silence before he spoke,

"Malon, what happened to your father?" he turned to face her.

"...He stayed on the ranch and insisted that I come along. He guaranteed me that I would be safe." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry, he was right, I'm in good hands." She winked playfully at him.

He blushed wildly before pulling up his drink,

"Cheers!"

His cup collided with her.

**III**

Nothing could ruin the good mood that Zelda was feeling. Not even when Ganondorf returned and repeatedly harassed her, or when he abused her into submission. Through every single thing he threw at her, she held a vibrant smile, ignoring his whole presence.

After as they both lay on the bed he asked,

"Why are you still smiling?" a frown circled his forehead.

"I received good news today."

"What was it?" he leant over her face.

"I got a letter."

"From who-?"

"That's none of you business!" she snapped.

He grinned, finally been able to break her facade.

"I prefer it when you are feisty." He admitted.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it."

He laughed before leaving the room.

She pulled out a clean tissue from her bedside desk, coughing loudly, a small portion of blood landing in her hands.

She folded the material and placed it on the side.

Her throat began to burn like raw fire, chest heaving with un-even breaths.

She knew she was ill, it was obvious. However she didn't know exactly what was wrong.

She just hoped that Link would hurry.

**III**

Link heard a rustling outside.

He sat up carefully, not wanting to disturb the herd of sleeping people next to him.

Pulling out his sword from its sheath he headed outside.

Everything looked as peaceful as usual. He scanned around the bottom of the tree and saw a light flickering.

After jumping down he pulled apart the bushes before finding the source.

A small fairy was fluttering recklessly, stuck inside a spider's web.

He pulled carefully at the fairy freeing it from the web. It lit up brightly, flying around his head quickly.

"You saved me!" a high pitch voice sounded.

"You can speak?" he jumped backwards, alarmed.

"I'm not just any fairy! I'm a guardian! I am in debt to you...Link."

"How do you know my name?" he stepped closer, observing the fairy closer.

"I was actually trying to find you; you're the only person in Kokiri without a fairy!"

He frowned shrugging, "So?"

"Well you can't do anything about it-!"

He turned to walk away.

"Hey, listen!"

"Why don't I know your name?" he questioned, turning around.

"Because I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Navi!" the fairy twirled.

"Okay." He turned and entered back inside the house, Navi following close behind.

_**Yeah, decided to bring in Navi because lets face it, this would not be Ocarina of time without Navi's annoying comments and calls!**_

_**So what do you think? Please review and tell me all your thoughts!**_


	5. Finally

_**So this is the last chapter i shall be writing for this little fic. I found this certain chapter rather challenging to write.**_

Zelda lay emotionless in her large bed, covers pulled up to her chin, a box of clean tissues at her side.

Her throat continued to burn; it had for days now but she hadn't done anything about it, nor had she told Impa. She didn't want the sheikah worrying.

She could hear Ganondorf shouting, in one of his rages, at a servant downstairs and for the first time, she didn't care. She was in too much pain to even breathe. She just wanted to give up, surely Castle town would be safe by now, and it had been over two weeks.

She could hear the large footsteps of Ganondorf as he made his way towards her room. When he entered his face was seething with anger.

"You Liar!" he walked over to her and pulled the sheets from her body, "where are the towns people?"

"They went with Link, they should be safe by now." She smiled slightly.

He grabbed a tuft of her hair, jerking her head forward.

"Tell me where they are!"

"Now why would I do that?" her face was completely emotionless.

"You will pay, I promise you that."

He hit her straight in the face breaking her half healed nose.

"Ah!" she bellowed.

"You stupid woman!" he spat, "did you think you could stop ne?" he laughed, kicking her in the ribs.

She coughed up large splatters of blood, the burning from her throat moving to her chest.

Zelda clutched tightly at the cloth covering her breast bone. As the air continued to leave her lungs her vision began to turn black.

"T-That's ... where you ... are wrong!" she gasped, "L-L-L-"

He cackled, highly amused.

"L-Link ... Link-!"

"Call for him all you want, he's not coming back. I'll make sure of it." Ganondorf stepped slightly on her left rib.

She finally blacked out from the pain.

**III**

The lost woods were an actual nightmare. They had become lost on several occasions, taking secret exits into Goron city or even back to Kokiri, therefore having to start again.

Eventually Link had decided to listen to Navi's ideas. She had been yelling his name for hours, pushing him into submission.

"Hey, listen-!"

"What is it?" Link had glared towards the fairy.

"Look!" Navi flew over to one of the four exits.

"We've been through this one already!"

"Have you?"

Link shrugged, following the fairy's advice.

No one knew what was beyond the lost woods; no one here had ever left the 'safety' of Hyrule. Not even Link.

Sun pierced through Link's half closed eyelids, making him wince from the intensity.

"Oh my..." Malon gasped from beside him.

"What is it? Are we back in kokiri?" a man shouted from behind them.

"No, better!" Malon laughed.

Link opened his eyes, both of them widening in amazement.

The sky was the first thing he could register; a bright purple horizon shone above them, electrified with luminous stars only the outlines were visible, three large mountains blocked the rest of the suns glow from their faces. Tree's and other plants flooded the land, small streams running randomly around the sides.

"We're free... were free!" the crowd shouted with joy.

"Where is this place?" Malon asked.

"I've heard about it! It's apparently a Haven, or a purgatory, left by the three goddesses – Nayru, Din, and Farore – for all those who seek peace. The burning sun signifies Din, the plants and wildlife around us signifies Farore, and the wisdom that this land holds signifies Nayru. I always thought it was just an ancient legend." A royal guard shouted.

"Wow... this is really something!" an elderly woman laughed.

"But what if someone follows us?" Malon announced.

Link thought about it before bringing out a bomb from his bomb bag. He placed it in front of the narrow entrance. As the bomb exploded rocks and rubble submerged the only way out; the only way in.

"There!" Link smiled, "now, shall we begin?"

**III**

As the towns people began to rebuild their houses Link began to think things over.

His task was now complete and Castle town was now safe, but what about Zelda? He had received her letter a few days ago before they had left Kokiri,

"_Dear Link,_

_I'm happy to know that you are safe! Don't feel rushed to come back straight away, relax for a while. I will be fine._

_Please reply if you can, Zelda."_

But he couldn't stop thinking about her!

But how would he get to her? He had foolishly blocked the exit.

He sighed, faintly annoyed with himself.

Suddenly a sharp pain flashed through his left hand, his Hyrulian crest mark glowing a faint yellow.

What could be happening now?

The pain quickly became worse, throbbing with excruciating spasms. His knees buckled sending him to the floor, body curled into a rigid mess.

Croaked cries escaped from his mouth. His sight fully blackened as he passed out.

**III**

He opened his eyes groggily, his vision slightly blurred. Grass tickled under his nose making it wrinkle. He had always hated that feeling.

_Where was he?_

Lifting his head he scanned the location he was in. Grass, grass and- Hyrule castle! His eyes widened as he attempted to hold back a startled scream. He settled instead for a choked gasp.

How did he get here? The last he knew he was with the towns people helping to build their homes.

All he could remember was that the mark on his left hand had begun to glow.

He looked down at his hand; he Hyrulian crest was freshly singed into his skin. Link winced just looking at it.

Castle town was a mere hour away, Kokiri was now a two day walk.

Which way should he go? The people were safe now, right? He had promised himself that he would return for her.

For Zelda.

He nodded his head, of course he would return for her! What was he thinking?

He began to march towards the castle...

After about fifteen minutes of walking he came towards a small hill. Another hew minutes later he had reached the other side, however only to be pulled backwards by his arm, a pair of large hands grasped around it.

"Got you!" the nasally voice laughed

Link turned his head, heart racing from the sudden contact.

Behind him stood a group of twelve Gerudo guards, far too many for him to take on alone.

He knew it had been a risk coming back here, and maybe he had even become cocky about it.

They dragged him backwards until he was face to face with the largest guard.

"You're coming with us," he laughed, "boy; we're in for a treat tonight!" he announced as the rest of them cheered.

**III**

They arrived in Castle town not long after, pulling him roughly through the deserted streets.

"Where are you taking me?" Link croaked.

"Ganondorf has been awaiting your arrival, messed that blond up pretty well if you ask me-"

"Where is Zelda? What has he done to her?"

"I'd worry more about yourself if I were you." The guard spat.

They entered the castle cautiously, once inside throwing Link forwards, all afraid for their own lives.

Ganondorf sat there, anger painted thickly upon his features. An evil smile crept onto his lips as he saw the look of both confusion and fear on Link's face.

Link was pushed down onto his knees, bowing his head slightly.

"Ah, Link!" Ganondorf roared, "How are you? What have you been up to? A few tasks? Hanging with friends? Guiding Castle town towards a safe Haven?" he watched Link's expression closely.

Link lifted his eyes from the floor and glared into Ganondorf's.

"Where's Zelda?" he demanded.

Ganondorf curled his lip, "She's been taken care of-"

"Where is she?" he rose slightly from the floor.

Ganondorf also stood and stalked over to Link, towering over the small boy.

"You will see her soon enough!" he laughed, "Take him, proceed with the plans!"

"Sir!" the guards pulled Link away.

_You will see her soon enough?_

**III**

Zelda sat in her room, tissue attached to her face as she continued to cough. Breathing had become so much harder for her, causing sharp pains whenever she inhaled.

She could hear the chatter outside her door. It opened slowly, a small guard entering.

"M'am you are needed!" he extended his arm to lead her there.

She smiled slightly taking his hand,

"You are the most polite guard I have seen around her in a while." She followed him down the hall.

"Thank you." He replied.

Both she and the guard entered the quarters beneath the castle, confusion flooded Zelda.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, not meaning for the guard to hear.

"Your friend has arrived." He said as they entered a small room, the door closing behind them.

"Friend-?"

She gasped.

"L-Link-"

"Princess you are here!" Ganondorf laughed, "This here is what happens when you disobey me. I hope you learn your lesson-"

A shrill scream broke out from her lungs. She fell to her knees, what she was seeing was just too hard to bear.

Link was sat in a wooden chair, both arms and legs tied with rope. His nose, eyes and lip were bleeding and faint bruises were beginning to appear on the surface of his skin. His shoulder and arm seamed to be set into an awkward position, most likely broken.

"Zelda?" he spun his head in every direction, unable to see her.

"What have you done to him?" she cried.

"He's temporarily blind." Ganondorf growled.

"Don't cry Zelda, I'm fine-"

"Again!" Ganondorf signalled to a nearby guard.

The guard grabbed a blunt blade and proceeded to drag it along Link's open torso.

The boy winced as blood was finally drawn, small cries leaving his lips.

"Please stop..." Zelda whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The blade continued to leave red slashes over Link's slightly tanned skin.

Zelda didn't want this. Out of everything that had happened Link's safety was the one thing she had wanted to ensure.

Ganondorf grinned as he saw the look of pure terror displayed on Zelda's face.

"Stop! Stop this at once!" Zelda screamed standing up and running towards the boy.

"Now..."

Blood, lots of blood. On the floor, on her clothes, dress and face. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

_How was this happening? Why was this happening?_

"_NO_!" she dropped to the floor, mouth widely ajar.

"ARGH!" Link yelled out in pain.

He sat there, still bound to the chair, cuts and bruises scarring his body, but worst of all two long blades were rammed through his torso, exiting at the other side.

He started to pant, desperate for air due to his punctured lung. Blood poured from his mouth and wounds.

"Link."

He replied with a choked cough and a panicked gasp as his air supply became limited.

Zelda shook with fury. She would not let this go on.

Heftily she pulled out a thin piece of wood from the inside of her dress, a sharp slice of metal carved into the edge.

A light arrow.

Ganondorf had his back turned to her, totally oblivious-.

"You think you can get me so easily?" he laughed, mockingly.

"Yes actually, I do." She clicked her fingers swiftly.

Impa appeared immediately, Link's master sword in her hands.

"Now!"

Impa charged towards Ganondorf, barely a blur.

"Ha!" he spun around, "You think that's going to stop _me_?"

He knocked Impa in the face as she neared him, throwing her to the ground.

Zelda ran towards him, colliding with his body.

"Got ya'." He pinned her against the wall roughly.

He placed one hand over the two or her wrists which were hung above her head, the other on the top half of her thigh.

His hand began to move further upwards.

Her eyes widened as she began to thrash her legs.

"Stop! Not here!" she screamed.

She could feel his fingers nearing her under garments, the sensation sending a horrified chill down her spine.

Impa rose from the floor at lightning speed, impaling his back with Link's sword. The master sword.

Ganondorf roared, his eyes bulging.

Zelda quickly brought the light arrow forward, stabbing it through his heart.

"NO!" Ganondorf shrieked as he died, turning into s foggy dust.

Zelda sat there, heart racing faster than ever.

_Link!_

"Take care of these idiots." She pointed to the guards, "and get help!"

She crawled over to him, untying all of the rope sending his body forward. She caught his limp figure gently in her grasp, placing him steadily on the floor.

**III**

The air was slowly leaving is lungs, his mind closing down.

Unbearable pain was circling throughout his body, every time he inhaled the blades moved deeper into his skin.

"Link! Link!" he could hear her yelling his name, getting closer with each second.

_Princess ... I'm okay!_ He wanted to tell her so badly.

"Z-Zel-." He settled for that instead.

He could feel her beside him, knelt at his side.

"Link! Don't speak, Impa has gone to get help." She cried.

"Princess, I-I-"

"Sh!" she placed a shaky finger over his lips.

"Love you..." he whispered.

She gasped, a large smile blossoming onto her face, tears running faster.

"I love you too." She placed her cheek on his.

"I... am going ... to die... right?" his eyes met with hers, slightly sad.

"...No." she sighed.

"But...But-"

He stopped when he felt her lips interlock with his.

The taste of blood filled both of their mouths, he forced his hand to move, placing it onto her cheek, caressing her close.

Both their lips puckered from the touch, a quiet moan escaping Zelda's mouth.

Zelda needed this – Heck she wanted this more than anything right now! Been able to kiss the person you love, kissing a person willingly.

Link's wounds were terrible, going all the way through his torso. His eyes were closed but she knew that he wouldn't be able to see her anyway.

Poor Link. All of this was her fault. He was just trying to help yet in the end he always gets punished.

His wound was oozing a dark red blood; a large pool lay beneath them both, spoiling their clothes.

His tongue traced the edge of her lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth willingly, welcoming him inside.

Link let out a large moan; this was all he had ever wanted. The feel of her hair intertwined with his fingers, her mouth connected to his, the way her chest moved in a slow and weak sync with his.

Slowly, she pulled away from his lips, analysing his features closely.

Link's face was relaxed and glowing a sickly grey. It was almost time.

His breathe began to hitch, his eyes widening slightly.

"I-In can't... breathe." He whispered.

"Don't speak Link! Impa will be here soon." She stroked his soft cheek.

"Will you do...something for me...?" he coughed.

"Anything!" tears began to spill.

"Play me... a song."

"Song? But I don't have my-"

"Here..."

He passed her his blooded Ocarina.

"You kept this after all this time?"

She took the blue Ocarina from his hands and began to play Epona's song, she had learnt it just for him.

After the song had finished Zelda noticed a bright glow coming from his pouch. She opened it up to find a small fairy.

Navi flew out of his pouch, blue glow bright.

She fluttered around Link's head as Zelda proceeded to repeat the song.

Link smiled... he had always liked this song, but-

Zelda looked so sad, it broke his heart.

He reached upwards with his hand and placed it onto the side of her face. Link stroked her soft skin slowly, smiling up to her.

His vision was becoming blurred, chest throbbing with pain. Breathing was a struggle but he didn't want to leave yet. He didn't want to leave her.

His eyes started to close slowly, trying to rest from the drama.

The darkness took over... it was nice here.

Navi fluttered close to his face, she understood.

"Hey! Link!" she tickled under his nose with her wings. He had always hated that.

His hand dropped from her face, landing on the floor beside him.

Zelda's eyes flashed wide, she looked down towards him.

"Link?" she lowered herself down, "Link!" she screamed.

"No, please don't leave me... please." She begged, crying.

"NO!" she collapsed next to him.

_Please don't cry princess...I'm still here. I always will be! I promise... that one day we will meet again...soon._

**III**

She could feel it coming through her chest, the cries, the illness, the sorrow.

It still surprised her when the large amount of blood surfaced from her throat. An uncontrollable coughing fit took over her body causing her to bend into a rigid foetal position.

She knew her time had come, it had been near for a while now, and she had done well to avoid the consequences this long.

She lay next to Link, her head placed on his chest. She closed her eyes, relaxing against his body.

She could hear footsteps in the distance, Impa's voice sounded impatient.

"M'am!" the voice became louder.

She could feel Impa's hands on her shoulders.

"Did you bring him here?" she whispered.

"...Yes." Impa nodded.

"How?"

"The crest mark-"

Zelda broke into further hysterics.

"Please... leave me here... with him." She cried.

"But m'am-"

"Please..."

Impa nodded, slightly frustrated, "If it's what you wish." She stepped backwards.

Zelda closed her eyes, reminiscing this moment. Darkness taking over.

This was peaceful, she liked this.

She was finally with him.

Finally.

_**I suddenly feel rather depressed, a bit cheesy? Bad ending? Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
